Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット, Rūju za Batto) is an anthropomorphic bat. Rouge is a renowned jewel thief and self-proclaimed treasure huntress who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her current jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Her voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has a big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech and behavior masks her true identity. Rouge actually has a crush on Knuckles the Echidna, but refuses to admit it. She is very secretive about everything and very little has actually ever been disclosed about her. She would often switch sides with either the good or bad to confuse them. Whatever she stomps on with her boots, regardless which leg she would use, is left with serious damage. "I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... All the world's gems are mine to keep!" :—Rouge the Bat. Appearance :Voice actor: Karen Strassman (English), Rumi Ochiai (Japanese), Marie Lenoir (French), Jasmine Laurenti (Italian), Marianne Graffam (German), Ana Vidal (Spanish) Rouge is a bat with teal eyes and long eyelashes. Her skin are orange-tan. Her dark wings are often coloured black or purple. Her short white hair flares out at the back and she typically wears blue eye shadow, as well as lipstick on occasion. In the Young Days In Present Time The typical attire Rouge always wears consists of a skintight black tube-style body suit with a large fuchsia pink, heart-shaped breast plate with white trim, and long white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The white thigh-high boots are high heeled and feature pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles. Her age is 18, height is 110 cm. (3ft., 7in.), and weight is 77 pounds to 85.8 pounds (35kg. to 39kg.). Going somewhere formal, she wore a strapless high-slit pink cocktail dress with white gloves, white tights, pink high heels and a pearl necklace. Possible Future Gallery Personality Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, treasure-hunting, ambitious, independent, flirty, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. It is shown that Rouge can be referred to a temptress, due to her flirtatious and selfish ways. Her carefree and playful attitude can be fun or even annoying for the other characters of the series, especially Knuckles. She has a lot of pride and starts to fight dirty when facing a superior opponent, such as Knuckles (when it comes to power) or Tails (when it comes to flight). She can also show a bashful side, such as the time Knuckles saved her life from falling into her doom and became very embarrassed before disguising it with disgust. Rouge has a great obsession for jewels or even anything else that shines or glitters. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants (such as kissing Tails). In the beginning she had a dark personality, which depicted her as a very cold, treacherous, and greedy and only caring about her, the cash, prizes, jewels, and treasures regarding her interest in jewels and riches. This is proved as she couldn't care less that her robot team member broke down and even went on to insult it as well. Rouge is often known to switch between the sides of good and evil whether to succeed to get her jewelry or to save the world from danger. However, as time and series progresses, she has been becoming less selfish, and shown that she can be heroic. The examples of these are: she helped to save the planet, stopped Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega from killing each other, helped her teammates in needing a place to stay, seen battling Team Chaotix and Team Sonic as liabilities to her quest to finding Dr. Eggman's supposed hidden treasure room, and did other laudable things, such as rescuing a Chaos Emerald from the doomed mainframe, and assisting Team Dark in defeating the evil monster Black Bull and Black Doom as well as showing concern for others welfare. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (best friend) **E-123 Omega (close friend *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Family Neutral *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower (also a rival) **Knuckles the Echidna (also a rival) *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna *Wave the Swallow *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Vector the Crocodile Enemies *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As an expert thief, Rouge is one of the strongest female characters in the Sonic the Hedgehogseries. Swift and powerful, Rouge has proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with in terms of physical abilities, both by her allies and her enemies. In terms of raw power, Rouge's physical strength rivals that of Knuckles the Echidna. However, unlike Knuckles, whose strength lies in his upper body, Rouge's strength lies in her lower body, particularly in her legs and feet. Her high strength enables her to shatter boulders, slice through pieces of metal or even leave dents in thick steel walls with her kicks. She can even potentially split her opponents in half with precise kicks and create small earthquakes to trip opponents by striking the ground. With the wings on her back, Rouge possesses the natural ability to achieve flight and is also able to glide by using her wings to manipulate her descend. When flying, Rouge can move as fast as Knuckles' gliding, but not as fast as Tails'. Nevertheless, Rouge possesses an innate quickness, making her fast on her feet and can reach super speeds when running, though she is still not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. Rouge has also proven herself to be quite acrobatic, precise and agile, on both the ground and in midair due to her government training. She is able to perform all kinds of actions and movements while in midair effortlessly, grind on rails and as well perform several types of nimble movements in combat with incredible precision. Much like Knuckles, Rouge is an expert climber and can climb on any kind of surface, no matter the material. She is also excellent at digging and tunneling through subterranean regions. Rouge has also proven herself to be a very experienced swimmer, possibly due to her being a treasure hunter, enabling her to swim with both great speed and skill, and can reach amazing depths. Stealth and Infiltration Expertise As a self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Thief", Rouge has been trained in infiltration and is skilled in the art of stealth as well. As most times, however, she uses these skills to pull different kinds of successful heists, and has proven herself as a master thief. As a result of her training, Rouge can surreptitiously enter enemy-held territory, either through stealth or by manipulation of others, such as when she tricked Dr. Eggman into believing that she was willing to help him when she was send to investigate the doctor, and can hack computers and break codes in record time with successful results nearly every time. She is also stealthy enough to move nearly undetected through even the most fortified of locations, such as Prison Island, Dr. Eggman's various bases or Space Colony ARK and sneak up on people without bringing attention to herself. Combat Skills Rouge is well-versed in all kinds of combat and knows how to fight, making her a dangerous foe in battle. As a spy, Rouge has gone through several forms of special training in self-defense and knows a variety of martial arts. Her skills in combat are so great that she was able to fight the combat-versed Knuckles the Echidna to a standstill when confronting him on Space Colony ARK. Fighting Style Rouge's fighting style focuses on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her special combat training, and is rarely using her arms or fists in combat. When in battle, Rouge primarily fights her opponents using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Rouge can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc., striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Rouge can also complement her fighting style with her flight abilities, allowing her to take her fighting techniques to airborne opponents and allowing her to launch aerial kicks and strikes at her opponents. Techniques and Moves Most of Rouge's standard moves and techniques revolves around her Kick Attack move where she attacks her opponents with combos composed of kicks. Her special attack Screw Kick enables her to form a "screw" shape into midair while kicking, while her Drill Drive lets her send herself downward, with her feet first, as a spinning drill that pierces through her opponents. Also, her Hip Drop lets her drop onto the ground to form wide tremors that effects everything within its range. When not attacking her opponents directly, Rouge has also been known to use techniques that involves some form of weapon. She is shown to use Dummy Rings in her "Dummy Ring Bomb" move to paralyze opponents, and she used her "Bomb" and "Bomb Snipe" techniques with her Heart Bombs to damage her opponents. Attacks *Ascending Flight *Bat Cracker *Bat Guard *Black Wave *Blast Jump *Bomb *Blast Jump *Bomb Snipe *Charm Ray *Chaos Inferno (Team Blast attack that requires Shadow and Omega) *Climb *Dig *Distract *Drill Drive *Dummy Ring Bomb *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Heart Attack *Heart Mine *Hip Drop *Homing Attack *Jewel Storm *Jump Dash *Kick Attack *Plunder *Quick Ascent *Rising Knuckle *Screw Kick *Shriek *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spinning Back Kick *Tornado Kick *Thunder Shoot Skills *Flight *Super strength *Super speed *Skilled Hand-To-Hand combat *Burrowing *High acrobatic skills and reflexes *World class treasure hunter skills *Top-class spy *Stealth *Expert thief *Skilled climber *Experience swimmer *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Enhanced hearing Miscellaneous Skills Like real-life bats, Rouge has an excellent and sensitive sense of hearing, allowing her to hear even hear Espio, who is known as an expert ninja and a master of stealth, when he is in her proximity. Also, as hinted by her move Shriek and some of her moves, Rouge can make ultrasonic shrieks, just like real bats, to both attack her opponents or leave them disorientated. Rouge is one of the world's most foremost treasure hunters, as seen during her hunts for the Chaos Emeralds, and her skills on the subject rivals even that of Knuckles'. Rouge has proven herself as being very talented at riding with Extreme Gear, where she is able to go toe-to-toe with some of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. While in midair, she is capable of doing several acrobatic tricks with her Extreme Gear and can as well dash through midair with her Extreme Gear with her wings to pass through shortcuts through the tracks. Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Bats Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Team Dark Category:Fly Type characters